


Jalex (BoyxBoy)

by kristina121595



Category: jalex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a hard life and Alex makes it worse... Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> All of the chapters are short so I'm apologizing now. Please don't kill me.

"I'm going for a walk." I shouted throughout the house.  
"Don't come back!" My sister shouted.  
I rolled my eyes, walking outside, to the park across the street.  
  
 As I neared the park, tears started rolling down my face. I sat on a swing, gently rocking back and forth, staring at the ground.  
"Hey." Someone sat on the swing next to me, laying their hand on my shoulder. I know that voice from anywhere. Alex Gaskarth. The mega-bully of my school. He loves picking on me, especially after he found out I was gay.  
"Go away, Gaskarth." I said.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes, now would you like to bully me before I go kill myself?"  
"K-kill...?"  
I looked him straight in the eyes, my face emotionless, except some extra tears falling. "Yes."  
"Y-you can't do that!"  
"Why? So you can bully me more tomorrow?"  
"No! It's just that... Just don't."  
"We'll see." I got up, walking away, back to my house.  
  
I laid in my bed, thinking. _Why? Why would he care?_


	2. Chapter Two

My alarm clock rang, jolting me from my sleep.  
"Fuckin shit..." I grumbled, turning it off.  
"Jack, get your lazy ass up!" My mom screamed.  
"I'm up!" I screamed back.  
I threw on a Misfits T-Shirt and skinny jeans, grabbing my backpack and walking outside.  
"Jack, wait up!"  
I turned around, seeing Alex.  
"What do you want?" I asked, turning back around and walking again.  
"I wanted to talk."  
"Gonna tell me your plan of how you'll beat me up?"  
"No... I wanted to talk. Like friends."  
"Like friends?"  
"Yeah--"  
"Bullshit." I walked faster, walking into school and to my locker, which was surrounded by Alexs _friends._  
"Hey guys, ever get tired of picking on me?" I asked, pushing past them and to my locker.  
On my locker, in big black letters was _Go kill yourself_.  
I turned towards the guys, smirking.  
"Why is he smirking?" One guy, Kellin, asked.  
"Y'know, that almost happened yesterday." Alex said, walking over.  
"What made him stop?"  
I smirked more. "The thought of doing this."  
"You're not going to kiss us, are you, fag?" Kellin asked.  
I rolled my eyes, punching him across the jaw.  
"Get him!"  
The group jumped on me, throwing punches everywhere.


	3. Chapter Three

"Off of him. Now." Everyone got off of me, and we all stared at Alex.  
"Why?" Kellin asked.  
"Since when do you question me?"  
"Since you told us to write that on his locker, and now you're defending him."  
"I knew it." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
"Shut it, pipsqueak." Kellin said, kicking my back.  
I stood up, walking to my locker, grabbing the things I needed.  
"I'll see you at the lunch beating, yes?" I teased, walking away  
  
I walked outside, sitting at the bottom of the tree I always go to for lunch.  
"Who are you waiting for?" I looked over, seeing Alex.  
"You and your posse."  
"I told them to leave you alone."  
"...What?"  
"I really do want to be friends, Jack." I stared into his eyes, checking for something. Something that shows he was lying. All I saw was truth, honest, and... love? "Stare at me any longer and I'll kiss you." He joked, chuckling.  
I stared at him, eyebrows shooting up. "You get one chance."  
He squealed, hugging me. I flinched, and he backed away, staring. "Did you just flinch?" I nodded. "Cause of all the times you got hit?"  
 _And because I cut myself._  I nodded.  
"There are some rules, though." I said.  
"Tell."


	4. Chapter Four

"If you, or your posse, pick on me, your chance is over."  
"Understood."  
"If you hurt me, physically, mentally, or emotionally, it's over."  
"Isn't that like--"  
"Don't question me."  
"Yes sir."  
A smile broke out on my face, and he smiled back.  
"You really want to be friends?" I asked.  
"Don't believe me? Wait don't answer that."  
I laughed. "One more condition."  
"Will it be like--"  
"What'd I say about questioning me?" I asked, eyebrows shooting up.  
"Keeping my mouth shut, sir."  
"Last condition: If your posse bullies someone, and says you told them to, it's over."  
He nodded. "I agree to those conditions."  
He put his hand out, and I did the same, us shaking hands, feeling a bolt of electricity go up my arm and down my spine. Alex looked at me and smirked, pulling me into a hug.  
"Again?" I asked.  
He rolled his eyes, letting go. "I see how it is."  
"To be fair, any other time you would have hit me."  
"...Not really. I haven't laid a finger on you until now. The rest was my friends."  
"Oh please, you count them as friends?"  
He glared. "Better than any fag like you." His eyes widened, frowning. "I--"  
"Chance over." I walked away from Alex, only to be cornered by his "friends."  
"We saw what you did." Kellin said. "And you're going to pay."


	5. Chapter Five

Five punches and a bloody nose later, someone pushed past them, rubbing his eyes.  
"Guys, leave him alone." Alex said.  
 _Why is he defending me...?_  
"Are you crying?" Kellin asked.  
"No."  
"Yeah. Dude, you're such a wi--"  
"Finish that sentence and I kill you." I said, wiping away some blood, leaning up on my other arm.  
"You couldn't hurt a fly." Kellin said, kicking my arm from under me.  
My arm buckled, making me fall and hitting my head on the wall. I groaned. "I punched you once, I can do it again."  
"In that state?"  
I wobbled to my feet, swaying a bit. "Yes."  
"Why are you defending Alex? He made your life hell."  
"No, he didn't. You guys did." My eyes drifted to Alex. "He's my friend."  
"Figures. Two fa--"  
I swung my fist, connecting with Kellins jaw, sending him to the ground. I smirked. "Have fun with that." I turned to Alex, who was staring at me, wide eyed. "Goodnight."  
"Wha-- Jack!"  
My eyes slowly closed as my body fell to the ground, blackness engulfing me.


	6. Chapter Six

My eyes slowly fluttered open, traveling across the bright white room.  
"Jack?" A voice cracked.  
Slowly, I turned my head, seeing Alex. A crying Alex.  
"A-Alex, I'm alright, calm down."  
Hesitantly, I grabbed both his hands with mine, slightly squeezing to reassure that I'm alive.  
He shook his head. "You've been out for three weeks. They pronounced you dead, twice. They were going to take you off life support tonight."  
 _I died, twice_.  
"Alex, come here." I sighed.  
I scooted over, patting the empty spot next to me. Slowly, he climbed in, lying his head on my chest.  
"Calm down, Alex..." I whispered, closing my eyes.  
"Sir." I heard a squeaky voice say. "You cannot sleep with the patient while he is still in a coma."  
"Bitch, go away." I groaned.  
"D-Doctor! Jack is alive!"  
I opened my eyes, rolling them as she ran out the room. Gently playing with Alexs hair, I started thinking. _He cried because of me._ At school, now, and probably in between. _Why does he care so much?_ As I thought about it, it dawned on me. When I was looking in his eyes at lunch that day, I remember seeing love. _Does Alex like me?_ Even though he was bullying me this whole time?  
"Jackyyy" Alex whined.  
"Hmm?"  
"Just making sure you're alive." He giggled.  
I smiled, laying my face in his hair.  
"Alex?" I asked.  
"Hm?"  
"You smell." I chuckled.  
"I've never left our side."  
I looked down at him, holding him closer. Slowly, his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. I wonder when he slept last.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack Bara--"  
"Sh! He's sleeping!" I glared at the doctor, my arms protectively around Alexs waist.  
He nodded, his voice quieter. "Sorry. I see you're awake, though."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Right. You don't have amnesia? You remember everything?"  
I nodded.  
"Then who's that?" He pointed to Alex.  
"Alex Gaskarth." I smiled. "My friend.  
His eyebrows shot up as I said "friend", and I rolled my eyes again.  
"Some friendship you got there. Do you know how long you've been out?"  
"Alex told me three weeks. I only got punched, though..."  
"You hit your head pretty hard. What else did he tell you?"  
I repeated everything Alex told me.  
"That kid... He's really attached to you. He wouldn't leave, wouldn't sleep or eat..."  
I looked over at Alex, laying my head in his hair again.  
"Think you can bring us some grapes?" I asked, slightly muffled from his hair.  
"...Just this once." He smiled, walking out.  
  
 A while later, the doctor walked in, handing me a plate of grapes.  
"Thanks. I wanted to make sure he got food in him before he ends up in my place."  
He nodded. "And it's good that he's sleeping."  
"Right? Doesn't he look so ador--" I closed my mouth, blushing.  
The doctor laughed. "Don't worry, my husband is the same way."  
"Mmm... Jack..."  
I looked over at Alex, his eyes fluttering open.  
"Mornin' beautiful." I smiled.  
He blushed, hiding his face in my chest.  
"See? Told you."  
The doctor laughed, walking away, muttering. "That is some friendship."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you have grapes?" Alex asked.  
I plucked one off the stem, looking at him. He opened his mouth and I smirked, popping it in my mouth.  
"You ass." He whined.  
I laughed, taking another grape, popping it in his mouth.  
"Thank you." He smiled, chewing.  
"Doc said you haven't slept, and never ate."  
"Cause I haven't."  
"Well now you are."  
I popped another grape in his mouth, smiling.  
"Mmmm..." He moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.  
 _Oh. My. God._  
"You sound like a porn star!" I laughed, hiding what I was thinking.  
He tilted his head back towards me, his eyes opening, slightly darkened a littler, smirking. "But I'm your porn star."  
I stared at him, jaw dropped.  
"I'm kidding!" He smiled, his eyes still a little darkened though.  
I rolled my eyes, slapping him upside the head.  
"Hey!" He pouted.  
"Oh hush and eat a grape."  
I popped another grape in his mouth. He tucked the grape into his cheek, biting gently on my finger.  
"Ja--"  
Alex moved his head back slowly, my finger slowly falling out of his mouth.  
"Doc..."  
"I can see he likes the grapes." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Why is the doctor being so friendly?" Alex asked.  
"While you were sleeping we had a chat."  
"About me?"  
"Part of it, yeah."  
"Why?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Because you were sleeping on me."  
"Jack." Doc interrupted. "We need to do some tests. Alex, you need to leave."  
Alex clutched my shirt tightly, staying close.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex..." I sighed, grabbing his hands.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head rapidly.  
"I'll let you two chat." The doc said, walking out.  
"Alex, calm down."  
He shook his head more, squeezing his eyes tighter.  
"Calm down!" I grabbed his cheeks, stopping him from shaking his head more. "You'll make yourself dizzy."  
He slowly opened his eyes, a tear falling. "I just got you back after three weeks."  
"Alex..." I wiped the tear away from his cheek with my thumb, sighing. "It's just a few tests. We can spend the rest of the day to hang out."  
"...Promise me something."  
"Hm?"  
He looked up in my eyes, his watering. "Never leave me."  
"I promise."  
"Jack, you ready?"  
Alexs hands clutched my shirt tighter.  
"Alex." I whispered, close to his ear. "This will be the only time I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."  
Sighing, he let go, looking at the doctor.  
"Yeah, he's ready."  
Alex hopped off the bed, walking out of the room.  
"Everything okay?" Doc asked.  
I sighed. "Yeah."  
"Let's do some tests then."  
I nodded, sighing once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is remarkable."  
"Hmm?"  
I looked up at the Doc, who looked flabbergasted.  
"Every time this shows up on the chart, the patient has amnesia."  
"Why don't I?"  
"That's what I don't understand. What day did you pass out?"  
"Sunday, March 17, 2013."  
"What happened before you passed out?"  
"I got in a fight."  
"You remember everything. What happened before that?"  
I smiled. "I was talking to Alex at lunch."  
"Remember the subject?"  
"Yeah. We were fighting. He wanted to be friends."  
"Why did you two fight?"  
"He called me a fa--"  
"Oh. Why?"  
I laughed at his interruption. "He's the school bully. After five years of him bullying me, he wanted to be friends. We were sitting at a tree, and he was talking about his 'friends', I call them his posse."  
"So he got mad?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, since you don't have amnesia, you can leave. If you start losing memories, don't worry, maybe the amnesia is delayed."  
"...There's a chance I'll forget Alex?"  
"'Fraid so."  
 _What?!_


	11. Chapter 11

I laid on Alexs bed, pulling him in next to me, holding him close.  
"Alex, we need to talk."  
He put his head on my chest, staring up at me.  
"Doc said I might lose my memory, slowly."  
His eyes widened, starting to water again.  
"Alex..."  
"You promised you wouldn't leave me."  
He sat up, sitting as far away from me as possible.  
"It's not my fault. It's possible it won't even happen."  
Silence.  
I frowned, sighing. "Do you just want me to leave?"  
In a flash, Alex was next to me, holding me closer than ever.  
"Oof." I huffed, as he rolled on top of me.  
"You are not leaving my side. I told you that."  
"Says the guy who was so far away from me it was like I was a deadly disease."  
He sighed, laying his head on my chest, curling into a ball. Speaking of balls...  
"Alex." I squeaked.  
"Mmm?"  
"Move your foot."  
He moved he foot, only to put pressure on my... _y'know_...  
"You ass." I moaned.  
"Mhm." He moved his foot away, giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Hey love?" I asked.  
"Yes?" He squeaked, slightly blushing.  
"Why were you crying? Like, at lunch?"  
"Three weeks ago?" I nodded. "Honestly?" I nodded again. "I hated myself."  
"What?!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Why would you hate yourself?" I asked.  
"I could see the hurt in your eyes. I... I don't know what came over me."  
"You defended your p-- friends, that's what."  
"I know, and I called you a bad word."  
"Then your friends decided to beat me up."  
"Then you beat Kellin." He smiled.  
"Yeah, I have unfinished business with him."  
"He's at the park currently."  
"How--"  
"He's been waiting for you."  
"That sounded creepy. Wanna pay him a visit?"  
He shook his head rapidly.  
"Ey, calm down." I said, grabbing his face like at the hospital, bringing our faces close.  
We stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning in closer and closer.  
Alex took a deep breath. "Get out."  
"What?" I dropped my hands from his face in disbelief.  
"I said, get out."  
Two seconds ago he wouldn't leave my side, now he's saying this?  
"You're just my friend, right? It shouldn't hurt much."  
I stared at him. "I knew I shouldn't have trust you."  
"No Jack, that's not what I'm--"  
"Save it. You don't want me, I understand."  
I got up, walking out of his house, to the park.  
"Kellin, I know you're here."  
"Well, well. You're out of the hospital."  
I nodded as he came out from behind a tree.  
"It's spring break, if I'm not mistaken." I said.  
"Correct."  
The next thing, I did not expect. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket, pointing it at me.  
"Stop!"  
I turned around just as the gun went off, everything going black.


	13. Chapter 13

Fluttering my eyes open, I snapped them shut, hissing at the bright lights. I opened my eyes again, slowly adjusting to the lights. I looked around, not seeing anyone. Sighing, I played with my fingers.  
"Ah, you're awake."  
I looked to the door, seeing someone oddly familiar.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm your doctor from the last time you were here. I'm Jon."  _Last time...?_ "I told Alex about what happened, and he'll be in soon."  
"Who?"  
"If a hot guy walks in, do what feels right." He rolled his eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"Kellin--"  
I hissed. "Stupid fuck."  
"He shot at you. I was taking a jog and saw, so I jumped before you got hit."  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah-- Alex, you're here."  
I looked at the door. When Jon said hot, he really meant hot. The hot guy, Alex I presume, looked over at me, frowning. Automatically, a smile appeared on my face, my arms spread wide.  
Alex grinned. "You remember?!" He hopped into the bed with me, cuddling against me, my arms wrapping around his waist, feeling like they were meant to be there.  
"I don't know who you are, but don't you dare leave me." I laid my head in his hair, pulling him closer. "You still smell."  
He looked up at me. "Still?"  
"Uh sorry... It slipped."  
He shook his head, lying it on my chest. "It's alright, Jackyboy."


	14. Chapter 14

"Now I'm not your doctor this time, but it seems that the closer you are to Alex, the more your memory comes back."  
I looked at Alexs face, seeing how close it was. I closed my eyes, my head on Alexs.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"Memory..." I muffled.  
"About what?"  
I moved my head away, sighing. "You told me to get out."  
He sighed. "I just didn't like what was happening."  
"If you didn't like what was happening, why are you in bed with me?"  
My arms unwrapped from around his waist. Why do I feel so heartbroken?  
"Ja--"  
"Oh! Sorry to interrupt, Alex." Jon said. "Jack, these were in your pocket."  
He walked over, putting two things in my hand. Depression pills, and a... blade? Immediately, Alex took the things, looking at Jon. "Why would you give him the blade back?!"  
"See if he remembers anything."  
"I lied." I said.  
"Huh?" Alex looked at me, clearly confused.  
"When you hugged me, and I flinched."  
"You said it was because of every time my posse hit you."  
"You called them your posse..."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I flinched because it hurt."  
"What?"  
I took off my shirt and he gasped, his hand flying to his mouth, his eyes watering.  
"Oh my god..." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jack..."  
There were cuts all over my arms, stomach, and back. He traced the scars gently with his finger, causing me to shiver.  
"Most recent one..." He whispered.  
I turn my arm over, showing a cut on my wrist, super close to my vein.  
"When...?"  
"When I met you at the park."  
"When you wanted to kill yourself?"  
I nodded. "I lied to the posse, too."  
"After that?"  
"Yeah, when I punched Kellin, saying that's why I didn't end it."  
"What's your real reason?"  
"You."  
"Why didn't you say that?"  
"I didn't think you wanted me to."  
He snuggled closer, holding me.  
"Alex..."  
"I'm not moving."  
I stared at him. "Haven't you said that before?"  
He nodded as the doctor walked in.  
"Jack, you can leave. Do you have someone who can take care of you?"  
"I am." Alex said.  
  
 Soon enough, we were at Alexs house. He turned towards me, pinning me to the door, faces close.  
"Last time we were this close, you told me to leave."  
"You're not leaving this time. At all."  
I looked in his eyes, seeing them darken with lust. He leaned up, his soft lips connecting with mine, sparks flying everywhere. I grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. He nibbled on my bottom lip, and I shoved him away.  
"Jack...?" He said, sounding heartbroken.  
I let out a bloodcurdling scream, my head feeling like it's going to explode, everything going black.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jack, wake up."  
"Go away..." I mumbled.  
"Jack..."  
"Alex."  
He slapped me upside the head.  
"Ow!" I shot up, my eyes opening. "What?!"  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't have amnesia again." He grinned.  
"No, I'm fine. I told Jon last time that I didn't want to forget about you." I frowned.  
"Last time... You remember last time?"  
"And everything else."  
He grinned.  
"Now... Where were we?" I smirked.  
He rolled his eyes. "We were kissing."  
I pouted. "And why do you say it like that? You started it..." _Unless..._  My eyes widened. "Do you regr--"  
"Finish that sentence and you'll never get a kiss from me again."  
I closed my mouth, then sighed.  
"I would never regret anything I do with you, Jack. Unless it's a fight."  
I smiled. "Really?"  
"Really." He smiled, pecking my lips. "I wasn't lying when I told you that if you kept staring, I'd kiss you."  
"Damn, I should have kept staring."  
He laughed.  
"Hey, do you love me?"  
He blushed deeply, looking away.  
"I kinda figured when I was staring at you."  
"huh?"  
"When I was staring at you, I saw the love in your eyes."  
"Oh..."  
"I love you, Alex."  
He grinned, pouncing on me, connecting our lips. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

I laid there, Alex cuddling next to me, his head on my chest.  
"Jack..."  
"Hmmm?" I laced my fingers in his hair, gently petting him.  
"We have school tomorrow..."  
I sighed. "Great... Hey Alex?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
He looked up at me, grinning. "Fuck yeah!" I laughed, pecking his lips, smiling. "Kellin... He might be at school tomorrow." A look of worry flashed through his face.  
"He didn't get arrested?"  
"No... I'm worried..."  
"I'll be fine, Lexxy."  
He giggled, softly blushing.  
  
 We walked into school, hand-in-hand. As soon as people were around, Alex dropped my hand, distancing himself from me. _What the hell?_ I sighed, walking faster. _I knew he was embarrassed by me._  
"Jack, wait!"  
I rolled my eyes, walking to my locker and opening it, shoving my backpack in and closing it. Someone grabbed my shoulders, flipping me around and pinning me to the lockers.  
"Alex." I sighed.  
He rolled his eyes. "Why--"  
"Aren't you embarrassed to be seen with me?"  
I shoved him off, walking to my first period. _If he doesn't want to be seen with me, fine._


	18. Chapter 18

I walked throughout the cafeteria, sighing. I've ignored Alex all day, and I'm heartbroken. The scene from this morning kept replaying in my head.  
"Hey fag, don't you fight back?!"  
 _Kellin._ I walked over, seeing an almost unconscious guy on the ground, Kellin and the others hovering over him.  
"Kellin." I walked next to him, staring at the boy. "What did you do?"  
"Alexs orders."  
 _Of course_.  
"Just leave the poor kid alone. I've punched you twice, I can definitely do it again." I walked to the kid, picking him up bridal style, turning and facing Kellin. He moved out of the way, allowing me to pass. _Well then._ I shook my head at him, walking to the nurses office, laying him on the bed. I sighed, sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
"What happened?"  
I looked up, seeing the nurse. "Kellin."  
"And you're unharmed?"  
I nodded. "Weird, I know. He let me go."  
"How'd Josh get here?"  
"I carried him. Can I stay until he wakes up?"  
"Of course! How's Alex? Did you tell him how you felt?"  
I nodded. "He's my... I don't know."  
"Talk." She sat at her desk, staring intently.  
The nurse, Becky, was like a mother to me.  
"He's been... distant."  
She nodded, motioning for me to go on.


	19. Chapter 19

"This morning, we walked into school, hand-in-hand..."  
"Aww..."  
"Once people were around, he let go, distancing himself, like he was embarrassed."  
"Maybe he's scared to come out, feeling like he'll be hated on."  
I sighed. _Maybe she's right._ I heard a groan, then turned towards Josh.  
"Where in hell am I?" He asked.  
"Nurses." I answered.  
He looked over at me. "Who in hell are you?"  
"Jack Barakat. I carried you here."  
He searched my face. "How are you not harmed by Kellin?"  
I shrugged. "How are you?"  
"Hurt."  
"You lay here for the rest of the day, and I'll check on you later." I smiled.  
He smiled back, nodding. _Now to talk to Alex_.  
  
 I walked into Alexs classroom, looking at the teacher. "Alex is needed in the office."  
Alex sighed, grabbing his things and walking out. I walked with him, pushing him outside.  
"I thought the office--"  
"We need to talk."  
He dropped his backpack, sitting next to it.  
I sighed, sitting across from him. "This morning... Were you embarrassed by me?"  
He shook his head rapidly. "I'm just scared about being out..."  
I nodded. "We're over."  
"What?! Just because of that?!"  
"Grab your things."  
I stood up, pulling him to the nurses.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat next to Josh, sighing. Alex walked over, guilt washing over his face.  
"You're not going to beat me too, are you?" Josh asked.  
"Not while I'm here, don't worry." I said.  
"Did Kellin...?" Alex trailed off.  
I nodded. "He said you told him to. Remember condition three?"  
His eyes widened. "Jack, no... I forgot to tell him to stop."  
Josh reached over, taking my hand, rubbing his thumbs in small circles.  
"Already have a new boyfriend?" Alex spat.  
"No. Just a friend who won't hurt me everyday."  
"Jack, come on. I forgot. I was too worried about you. Besides, who will take care of you?"  
"I will."  
I looked over at Josh, who was glaring at Alex.  
"...Fine."  
Alex walked away, and I sighed.  
"Don't worry, Jack. I can tell he loves you, and won't give up that easily."  
I sighed again. "I'll be right back."  
I got up, walking to my locker, opening it. Looking around and not noticing anyone, I grabbed a pencil case, reaching in and grabbed a blade. Hiding the blade in my pocket, I put the case away, closing my locker. I walked to the guys restroom, avoiding looking in the mirror. As I laid the blade on my wrist, the bathroom door opened.  
"Jack Barakat, what in hell are you doing?!"  
 _Shit._


	21. Chapter 21

I looked over, seeing Alex.  
"Filing my nails?" I tried, it coming out like a question.  
"Put it down. Now."  
I sighed, tossing it in the trash. I can just get another later. Alex grabbed my hand, pulling me to my locker.  
"Open."  
I opened my locker, avoiding eye contact.  
He put out his hand. "Blades. Now."  
I picked up the pencil case full of blades, placing it in his hand.  
"Wha--"  
"Open it, stupid." I rolled my eyes.  
He rolled his eyes back, opening it, his breath hitching in his throat. "J-Jack... Th-this..."  
"There's more at my place."  
"Why do you have so many?!" His eyes widened.  
I shrugged.  
"Jack, can I talk to you?"  
I turned around, seeing Kellin. "Uh..."  
He grabbed my hand, pulling me with him, far away from Alex.  
"Get in here and stay quiet."  
He shoved me into a janitors closet, shortly following, closing and locking the door.  
"You're going to pay."  
He ripped my clothes off, shortly followed by his. _Oh no..._


	22. Chapter 22

I curled into a ball in the corner, crying.  
"Tell anyone and I kill you." Kellin said, fixing his belt and walking out.  
  
 I stayed in that closet for hours, until the bell rang to signal the end of school. I got up, walking out of the closet. _Hah... Coming out of the closet.._. I walked to my locker, seeing Alex talking to Kellin.  
"Jack..." Alex said, walking over and hugging me.  
I flinched, some tears falling.  
"Jack... What's wrong?"  
My eyes traveled to a smirking Kellin, and I smirked back. "Kellin's going to kill me."  
"What? Why?"  
"He raped me."  
"He what?!" Alex growled, turning and facing Kellin.  
"You son of a--" Kellin started.  
"Kellin Quinn, you are arrested for rape and attempted murder." A police man walked over, handcuffing Kellin.  
"Since when did the fag have guts?" Kellin spat.  
I walked over, kicking him hard in the nuts. He squealed, going limp, the police man dragging him out.  
"Hot damn, you just got sexier."  
Alex walked over, pecking my lips.  
I laughed, smiling. "My ass hurts."  
He frowned.  
"Alex... Don't worry... I'm fine."  
He sighed. "I wanted to be your first though..."  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to pound your ass out when we get to your place, so you can't walk for weeks."  
He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, walking with me out of school.


	23. Epilogue

Graduation day. Surprisingly, Alex had something to say. He got up from his seat, walking to the podium after his name was called.  
"The past four years of high school really haven't been the best. I've bullied people, and I'm not happy about that. To everyone who I've bullied, and their families, I'm sorry. I really am. One guy, though, he stood out. After a while, he gained confidence in himself, and started to fight back. Literally. Jack Barakat, come here."  
I got up, walking over to him. "Yes?" I squeaked, hearing some people "aw".  
"This guy has been put through the worst. Thing is, he has the worst boyfriend ever. Before you yell at me for being mean about his boyfriend... It's me. I've been the worst boyfriend ever. I've put him through hell and back, yet for some reason, he still loves me. I don't know why, but he does."  
"Still do." I giggled, pecking his cheek.  
"He's the best boyfriend ever." Alex continued. "Not matter what happened, he still took me back, saying that he'll never stop loving me, no matter what I did. Now it's my turn."  
He grabbed the microphone, walking to the middle of the stage, kneeling. _Ohmigod..._  
"Jack Barakat, I will love you forever. I don't deserve your love, yet you still give it to me. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life... So... Would you marry me?"  
He put the microphone down, taking out a box, opening it, showing a ring.  
"Say yes!"  
I looked up and saw Josh, standing and smiling. I laughed, tackling Alex to the ground.  
"Of course I will, babe!"  
Everyone cheered. Literally, everyone.  
I grabbed the microphone, sitting up, on Alexs stomach. "He says that he's the worst boyfriend ever, but honestly, he's perfect. He's helped me through so much, which most of it was his fault, but still. He's changed so much, for the better, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Just the mention of his name gives me tingles down my spine."  
"Jack."  
"Yeah?"  
"Get off my stomach you brat."  
I laughed, sitting next to him. "See? We have the best relationship ever. He calls me all different names, and I do the same back, since we know that the other is joking. I wouldn't ask for anyone besides him."  
I leaned over, pecking Alexs lips, more cheers erupting from the crowd. I love my life.


End file.
